Swiss Family DEAD
by The 11 Tailed Vegetable
Summary: Three siblings... The end of the world... Everything they knew and took for granted, gone in a heartbeat... this is the start of a never-ending nightmare... can the Daikatsuki family keep struggling to survive? or, is this their last day?
1. Chapter 1

Swiss Family DEAD chapter 1

L.T: Hi-hi, minna-san! This is the first chapter of my newest story, as suggested by LonelyHollow117… what happened to the 116 Lonely Hollows before him, I'll never know… Anyway, this is another HOTD fanfic, but I have no current plans to add lemons unless there is a high demand for them, since the main characters in this story are brothers and sister. They're also O.C's, but please don't hold that against them, they're really lovely people! Ok, enough babbling, and ON WITH THE SHOW!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The three characters entioned below are not fully japanese. Their father, Toshiro Daikatsuki, met their mother on an exchange program with American troops. Their mother, Cassandra Bellamy, was a medic. They married in Japan, and moved to Texas, where they started a family. However, they were still active military personnel, and were called back to Tokunosu, to be redeployed in the Balkans, protecting a research facility from protestots and terorist attacks. Their three childen live in Tokunosu, and hope that their parents are safe and well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

And now, for the first time ever, CHARACTER PROFILES!

Collette

Blond-haired and blue-eyed, Collette is the middle sibling, and the only girl in the family. Looks much younger than her age, and often gets mistaken for a twelve-year-old, with a very small figure. Eats like a starving cow, but never puts on weight, and loves to cook, read, eat, and watch anime. Her brothers are the people she cares about most in the world, and they are always nearby. If you mess with her, you'll have to deal with them both!

Dillon

Dark brown spiky hair and ice-blue eyes in a slim face, and an athletic build. He has a burning hatred for all bullies, and has trained in boxing and kendo since age eleven. His medic mother taught him how to treat various injuries, and his father taught him the correct use of a variety of firearms. The oldest of the three, Dillon is also the most mature. He's a calm, cool boy with a serious demeanour, but a wicked sense of humour and slow smile that make him a target for all the girls. He enjoys spending time with his younger siblings, and often allows them to get away with things that their parents wouldn't!

Kyle

Brown-haired and blue-eyed, with a slight tan, the slightly-built Kyle takes after his sister in appetite. Younger than his sister, but taller and broader in the shoulders, Kyle is the talkative one of the trio. Always smiling and almost impossible to upset, the one sure-fire way to piss him off is to make Collette cry. He loves to eat Collette's delicious lunches, and often helps her to cook. Quite a sensitive guy, but don't underestimate him!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

COLLETTE'S P.O.V

"DILLON ONII-SAN, KYLE IMOUTO! WAIT FOR ME!" My feet pounded the ground, as I set off running after my brothers, trying hard to catch up. '_Curse my short legs!_' I thought, as the lights changed to red. Kyle shouted, "Come on, Collette! We're gonna be late, and it's all because you decided to have a second, and then a _third_, portion of rice at breakfast!"

Blushing and grinning sheepishly, more from embarrassment then from the running, I called out. "Hey! I was _hungry_! I can't go to school with less than three bowls of rice inside me! And I had to make your lunches, you meanies!"

Sighing in frustration, Dillon came back and grabbed my hand, dragging me over and leading me across the road. Letting go of my small hand He took my bag from me.

"God, you're so clumsy, Lettie-chan! Why are you so ditzy?!"

Stumbling after my family, I muttered, "I dunno, maybe 'cos you rush me around too much?"

Kyle gently pushed me onwards, laughing. "Stop being so melodramatic, little lady eats-a-lot! You eat more than me and Dillon combined and in half the time it took us to finish eating, so don't you get snippy with me!"

Elbowing him in the ribs, I started running ahead, trying to get there before the both of them. Kyle took off after me, followed by Dillon.

As I ran, my legs pumping, I risked a look back, and gasped. I was in good shape, but those two were something else. They were easily keeping up with me, and now they were overtaking!

"NOT FAIR!" I screamed, putting all my effort into a little burst of speed, hurling myself onto Dillon's back. He didn't even slow down, just kept running, even with me clinging to him. Kyle was still keeping up! My brothers are stamina freaks! No wonder they're both on the track teams for our school.

Our school is actually three separate buildings. Kyle, the youngest, goes to Shintoko junior high, I attend Shintoko Academy, and Dillon goes to Shintoko U. we always eat on the roof of the university building, and it's our secret place.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After the morning assembly, I headed to my first lesson, double math. I _hate _double math! Our teacher, Komuro-sensei, was a good one, but I was useless with numbers… I almost always struggled in her lessons. Next, I took my bag and ran for the library, on my free-study period. I had a homework assignment I hadn't quite finished, so I sat at a computer and started tapping away at the keys.

"Hey, sis!" Kyle sat next to me, logging onto a PC. He leaned over.

"What're you gotta do?"

I sighed. "An essay for science, little brother. Photosynthesis."

He nodded sagely, smiling. "I… Can't help you with that, sorry."

I slumped in my seat, growling at the screen.

"He can't help, but I can."

Turning, I saw Dillon approaching, his eyes lidded and sleepy-looking. Kneeling beside me, he stared at the monitor, reading through what I'd written, and then smiled. "You say… you don't get it. But you've already covered all the important stuff… looks good, your spelling's improved, too."

Patting my shoulder, he stood and started perusing the shelves, selecting several books. The librarian senpai on desk stared after him, blushing faintly. As she checked out Dillon's reading material, she coyly stared at him, obviously crushing on him, and I felt sick just watching her. Why was she making googly eyes at my brother? I hated that! Turning away, I clicked onto a random page, and promptly ignored most of the articles. Stuff like, 'Increase your bust without pills!' and 'Mysterious sickness originates in the Balkans,' boring things like that. I clicked away, just muddling along...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

UNIVERSITY ROOF, LUNCHTIME

"Want another rice ball, oniichan?" I offered the plate around again, but Dillon shook his head. Kyle grabbed one, and bit into it enthusiastically.

"Mm, yum!" he chortled, mouth full. I smiled; I always loved the feeling of making people happy with my cooking. As Kyle munched, I started clearing up the litter. Dillon joined in, and soon the floor was tidied of all the lunch remains.

Sitting together, backs to the railings, we just chatted, meaningless stuff about our day, what we were gonna eat for dinner, and other stuff. I offered to make sukiyaki, and Kyle hugged me.

"MEAT!" he cheered. Dillon slapped the back of his head.

"Stop choking Lettie or she won't be able to cook if you strangle her!" he ordered. Sheepishly, Kyle dropped the hug of death, and grinned like a child.

"Still, sukiyaki's awesome!" he chuckled. Dillon cracked a smirk.  
"I gotta admit, Lettie _does_ make the best sukiyaki around!"

Blushing, I stood up and dusted my skirt off, picking up my satchel. "I got class now, and it's P.E. later!" running off, I heard the bell chiming. Lessons were starting...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"God, this is so LAME!" my friend Kotori Kugimiya moaned, her large boobs almost spilling out of her bra as she pulled on her Shintoko Academy regulation sweater. "First, you disappear, so I can't get any of your delicious cooking, then, we have P.E!"

Giggling at her, I mutter, "I disappeared for two reasons. One, so I could eat with my brothers, and two, judging by the size of those melons, I think I've been feeding you too much!" she smacked my butt, and I poked her in the ribs. Then as we started slapping at each other, a substitute teacher came through the door and shouted, "OK! Everyone on the field, five minutes!" I hurried into my kit. Wearing the school sweater and my P.E knickers, Kotori following, I ran onto the field where the rest of the class waited.

Kotori butted me from behind. "Hey... you hear about that new illness? Sort of like rabies? They think it came from the Balkans, but scientists are stumped about any way to control it."

Nodding, I agreed. "Yeah, Dillon mentioned it. Our parents are both in that area, but we spoke to them yesterday, and they're both fine. Kyle's a little worried, but then, he was always a bit immature. He's really grown up, though."

Kotori sighed. "Oh, Kyle's sooo gorgeous! I still can't believe two of the hotter guys in school are your brothers, Collette."

Giggling at her girlish squealing, I started jogging round the field, keeping up with my teacher's shouted instructions. I noticed her wincing a lot, and there was a plaster on her neck.

"Sensei, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing, Daikatsuki-chan. My sister and her baby girl came to visit, and she's teething. She bit me, and ever since then, I've had a sore spot on my neck." Coughing slightly, she waved me on, and Kotori came huffing up, chest heaving.

"Hey! You little flat-chested hamster-girl! Why...why did you leave me behind!?"

Glaring at her, I folded my arms. "Don't ever talk about my chest! It's not my fault I don't have mega boobs like you, you milk-cow!"

Rubbing her chest, Kotori pouted, her lower lip jutting out defiantly. Stamping her foot, she opened her mouth, but-

"Argh... kuh-kuh-kuh!"

Looking round, I saw the substitute kneeling on the grass, one hand on the ground, the other pounding at her chest. A spray of spittle dripped from her gasping mouth... no, it was...

"AAARRRRGGH, FUEEH!" She collapsed, flat on the ground and rolling like a lunatic. A trickle of crimson flowed from the corner of her jaw. She arched her spine, almost forming a 'U', and lay, still as a sack of rice.

"Se-sensei? Sensei, are you ok?!" I whispered, stepping a little nearer to her. Kotori clutched at my arm, argument forgotten.

"Is she…ok?"

I shook her off, and took another step. The moment my foot touched down, another, older, student ran over, and dropped to her knees next to the downed teacher, and began shaking her.

"Mom?! Mom, what happened!? Are you ok? MOM!"

As the other girl was about to shake her again, the sub's arm shot up and seized her by the shoulder. Pulling herself into a seated position, she opened her mouth, and then _bit_ the senpai on the upper arm, ripping through the sweater. The senpai screamed in agonising pain, as the teacher ripped out and devoured a lump of meat. Sempai was Screaming, as she fell over, the teacher moved unnaturally twisting her neck. Flopping over, she grabbed one of the screaming girls legs and bared her teeth again, rearing back to take another bite.

I screamed, and the teacher stopped, turning to me. Her face, it was horrible! Blood dripped from her mouth, and her eyes were rolling in their sockets. Her skin was an unhealthy greyish pallor, and a trickle of clear fluid oozed sluggishly from her ear. Crawling slowly to her feet, she lurched towards me, making a weird, growling noise. I backed away, starting to hyperventilate. '_This wasn't real! It wasn't! People don't die and then start moving!'_ I thought, my mind screaming to at me to run, run, anywhere but here!

Still staggering backwards, I bumped into something. A tree. I looked, but all the other students had run off, and Kotori was nowhere. By the time I turned back, the once-teacher was only a few feet from me. I knew it then; I knew I was going to die. Staring, I saw the senpai who'd been bitten fall over again. She was weaving side to side, and coming for me too… I slumped against the foot of the tree, closing my eyes, and screamed.

"DILLON, KYLE! HELP MEEEE!"

As the shout left my lips, I felt in my heart of hearts that it was too late. I was already dead; I just didn't know it…


	2. Chapter 2

Dillon was sat at his desk in the library, after his sister and brother had left him alone to study or at least trying to, as he kept stealing glimpses of the girl behind the desk, who was rather attractive.

Dillon however was also contemplating just what the hell he was doing here. He was happy back home in the UK working as a combat medic. Then last year his parents told him of their intent to go to work in the Balkans, and of their intention to move the family to Japan.

So with some reluctance he left the services after 4 years and was now in university studying for his first year as a Pre-med student. Starting the long road to become a doctor and at 23 he has had a late start.

Looking back at the book on anatomy, Dillon was looking to references for muscular skeletal defects, the subject of his mid-term paper, and he was finding the subject dry and boring. Sighing loudly he muttered to himself. "Urgh…Wonder what the others are up to."

Getting up he walked over to the librarian's desk, to practise his rather awkward Japanese and also see if she wanted to go for coffee some time. "Ohayo gozaimasu," He said softly.

Turning around the girl looked him up and down and walked the short distance to him. "Can I help you?"

Giving his best grin he scratched the back of his head. "I know this is a bit forward of me but you want to grab some coffee later?"

With a small giggle the librarian smiled politely back to him surprised that someone would be so bold as to ask her on a date here of all places in truth she also felt a bit flattered. This was Daikatsuki Dillon-san! He was normally quiet, yet here he was, almost asking her on a date! "Yes, thank you very much!"

Dillon was about to talk some more, until some distant shouting was heard from outside of the library distracting him from his conversation. It was not the shouts themselves that distracted him, but the tone, more like a shrill scream of pain, a plea for help.

Looking back at the girl, he sighed again, knowing that curiosity would get the better of him urging him to look. "What's your name? I'll try and hook up later."

"Ichinomiya Kaede, Daikatsuki-san." the girl spoke in a respectful tone. "Are you going to see what all that commotion is about?"

Looking down and then back up again so he could lock his sharp blue eyes on her soft browns. "Yeah It's probably nothing… just some of the high-schoolers causing trouble again. I'll see you later Ichinomiya-san."

With that he waked back to his desk collecting his books, then stuffing them in his bag he turned around and walked into the hall, to see what all the commotion was about.

Walking along the hall Dillon suddenly had a shiver that fired off up his spine causing him to feel alerted. The trigger was a high pitched scream that drowned out into a gargle, which sounded like someone choking on their own blood? The sound echoing off of the long corridor walls drawing him closer to it.

Nearing the end of the corridor he heard the gargling turning into a groan and laboured deep breathing and the sound of something shuffling.

The sight that greeted Dillon as he rounded the corner was truly horrific and was burned into his mind for a long time after.

The hall was soaked in the arterial spray of the victim that was laid on the floor, her eyes wide in terror as the last of her life flowed out of her. She was weakly trying to fight off the man that was eating at her neck the sound of ripping flesh turning even the hardest of stomachs.

The feeling of rage built up in Dillon one that he had not felt in some time not since a few years ago when he witnessed some of the true horrors of the war on terror. His fists curled in to balls the knuckles white his nails biting into his palms. "HAY!" he shouted in a loud deep voice. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER."

He did not wait for the reply, as he ran at the man knelt on the floor, as he approached he reached the top speed of his sprint and drew back his foot he kicked out.

The sickening wet crunch was the sensation Dillon felt, as his foot connected with the man's temple, lifting him clear of his victim, causing him to land in an unctuous heap on the floor.

Dillon turned quickly to look at the girl. He recognised from his physiology class. She was called Mana, if he remembered rightly. Looking down and inspecting the wound he knew she was dead; her throat ripped out, arteries no longer pumping blood.

Keeling down he felt some remorse. "I'm sorry I did not get here sooner." Dillon remarked as he closed Mana's cold, lifeless eyes, with all her spirit and energy, drained away.

Getting back up he turned to the man now in a heap and staked over to him pulling him up by his collar shaking him violently. "WHY! You sick, fucking bastard! Why did you do that?! WHY?"

There was no reply from him at all. Looking him over, his skin had turned an ash grey devoid of any other colour. Looking at his eyes, they too lacked anything human, no colour, only empty white, the pupils non-existent.

Dropping the man, Dillon stepped back horrified at what he had seen. '_What the hell's wrong with you?!' _

He shook slightly, only to be disturbed in his thoughts by the sound of a fluid gargling from behind him.

Looking round he saw something impossible; Mana was trying to get up and had rolled on to her front, slowly pushing herself back to her feet.

"What the fuck! You're …. You're dead, I checked you myself." he gasped out not understanding what he was seeing.

Taking a few steps closer to her he noticed the same grey skin and white eyes. The wound, no longer leaking blood, which would have been impossible given that her carotid arteries were severed. Dillon shuddered, as she shuffled her way past him, as if he was not there. Dillon could only watch in horrified silence.

After she had gone, Dillon was brought round by more screams and cries; this time from outside. Shaking off his shock, he stumbled to a window that overlooked the sports field. Only to be met by an equally terrible sight to the one he had just witnessed.

The whole sports ground was in chose with students running all over some running from students that were stumbling around as grey as the teacher and Mana, others on the ground getting attacked.

That was until he saw her: Lettie… His little sister! Lettie, leaning against a tree and one of those things near her. Not thinking what he was doing, instinct took over, the instinct to protect his sibling; he drew his bokken from its canvas bag. Picking up a chair, he heaved it at the window.

The window shattered sending shards of glass out into the sports field, followed by a flash of movement as a young man threw himself through the newly broken window out into the chaos that was rapidly unfolding the only thing on his mind was to get to his sister.

_Lettie, god, Lettie. _Was all Dillon could think, as he sprinted towards her. She was now backed against a tree sobbing and calling for him or Kyle. '_Fuck, Kyle! We have to get him too… then get the ever-living fuck out of here._' Dillon's mind was dividing in alldirections as he thought to where he was… But, first things first.

Closing the distance, his practice sword in his right hand drawing it back ready to swing at its target, the knee of the woman trying to attack Dillon's sister. '_Must not kill her only stop adversary.' _ The white oak connected with the back of her leg and Dillon could feel the bone snap under the swing, the woman collapsed, yet still crawled towards Collette oblivious to what he'd just done to her. "The hell?"

Dillon didn't stop. Instead, he used his momentum and grabbed Collette… dragging her away from what was sure to happen.

She screamed his name again this time in frantic despair. She must have thought it was the end.

She kicked and bucked, as Dillon threw her up onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry then sprinted away with her. Not saying a word until he reached the safety of a far corner of the sports field.

Laying Lettie down, Dillon grasped her shoulders again, and she tried to cry out her eyes screwed shut.

"Lettie! Lettie, it's me, it's Dillon." Her eyes opened and her cries stopped. She looked me over in disbelief. "It's ok, Dillon's got you, little sis."

"D-D-Dillon." She managed to squeak out.

"Yeah it's me."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she held tight onto him. The same she did when she was young and had a nightmare.

"You came for me…"

"Always, little sis, always…"


End file.
